Snow Day
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's another day in the Wammy House Orphanage. L has called his successors to him and told them about their new challenge. It's a snowball fight turned war. Two on two, one team against the other. A special day between the successors Mello, Matt, and Near


Snow Day by blackdragonflower

requested by: xlashingcriesx reasoning: to resolve the fact I have nothing to do, I'm hyper, and I'm bored.

Summary: It's another day in the Wammy House Orphanage. L has called his successors to him and told them about their new challenge. It's a snowball fight turned war. Two on two, one team against the other. A special day between the successors Mello, Matt, and Near, and their idol L.

---

"Come on Matt L wants us." Matt looked up from his videogame interested.

"L? Wants... _us?_" He asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Mello growled. Matt smiled and flipped his game off. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Mello's wrist yanking him off. "Matt!"

"Let's go Mello!" Matt grinned excited. When L wanted them for something it was usually important and very worthwhile to hear.

---

Near nibbled on a biscuit as he sat in the chair. They had to wait for the other two and he was beginning to get impatient. L was sitting in his strange way in the chair as he poked a corner of the cake on his plate. He placed the end of the fork with the confectionary treat in his mouth. Matt and Mello busted in, or rather Matt busted in dragging a now irritated Mello behind him. "Oh, so glad you two joined us." L smiled swallowing his cake.

"You needed us for something?" Matt questioned his eyes sparkling in anticpation behind the orange lenses of his goggles.

"Why yes. I did."

"What?" Mello growled tugging on his black sweater.

"We're going to have a snowball fight." L stated as he took another bite of cake. Near looked at Mello and Matt and curled his finger around his white hair.

"Snowball fight?"

"Are we even allowed to have those?" Near questioned as he looked at the trio's idol.

"Watari and Roger don't have a problem with it." L slid off the chair and stood. "So we'll get into warmer clothes, after we pick the teams." Matt bit his lip, it was going to be teams of two, soemone was going to be on L's team. L pulled straws from his pocket and held them out.

"One with the shortest straw is on my team." Mello snatched one up and growled. The other two took one and compared them.

"Near has the shortest one." Matt said. Mello glared at his rival

"Then Near and I are on a team, and you two are on the same team. Meet at the front door in five minutes." Mello stalked off, his friend in the striped shirt following behind.

"I have the feeling he doesn't like me." Near mumbled referring to Mello. 

"Don't worry about it Near. You better go get your things too." Near nodded and got up. He walked quietly to the door before looking back and smiling. He ran off.

Five minutes later Mello and Matt were waiting at the front door bundled up for the cold. L showed up, surprisingly wearing boots, along with other winter apparel. Near ran up, his whole outfit was white down to his gloves and boots. "Alright then, it seems everyone is properly dressed, despite the fact Mello doesn't have a hat or anything to protect his ears." L smiled and ruffled Mello's hair. The child grumbled and shook his head so his hair flattened back out.

"I don't need a hat..."

Matt reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hat which he had stowed there for a instance just like this. "Here's another hat L."

"Thank you Matt." L took the black beanie and turned to Mello. The stubborn child put his hands up in defense. L magically was able to wrestle the hat onto Mello's head with a little help from the gamer. Mello mumbled under his breath his arms crossed over his chest. Near just watched slightly amused. "Now that that's done... let's go outside." L panted softly, Mello was exhausting to put up with when he wanted to make your life a living hell, he didn't know how Matt did it.

"Lots of patience." Matt muttered quietly as if he could read L's thoughts. They opened the double doors and stepped out into the frosty air, snowflakes seemed to hang in the air.

"First we build-"

"Forts!" Matt finished smiling up at L his goggles down over his emerald eyes.

"Yes Matt. We build forts." L looked around what was to become a battlefield. "Mmm... Mello, Matt... do you want your fort located by the tree or by the front stairs?"

Before Mello could answer Matt piped up, "The tree!" Mello glared at Matt who gave a sheepish look back.

"Alright, Matt, Mello you two have the tree... Near and I will build our fort here." Mello stomped off through the powdery snow towards the bare tree, Matt jumping through the snow behind him.

"Hey Mells! I gotz a plan."

"What?" Mello groaned.

"... Are you even listening?"

"Matt..." Mello growled getting annoyed again.

"Please just listen Mello? You want to beat Near don't you?" Matt played on the fact that Mello just plainly hated Near with a flaming passion.

"Yes." Mello growled. The two put their heads together and Matt relayed all of his battle strategies and fort skematics from his clever little brain to the chocolate addicted blonde.

"Alright. You get to work on the fort and I'll start making the snowballs." Mello smirked. Matt saluted and ran about piling snow into a pile. L glanced over at the two boys opposite him on the playing field.

"They seem busy. This will be an excellent battle don't you think?" He calmly asked Near who was stacking snow and patting it to make a thick wall.

"Mhmm." Near was concentrated fully on the task in front of him. L smiled and continued to help build the fort, he patted the snow into a wall opposite of where Near was. The battle was going to start soon.

---

L and Near's mouths nearly dropped when they saw the work Matt and Mello had done. Along with their fort they had also thought to add in a seperate bunker and trenches. It was like a remake of a World War II game embodied in pure white snow. Matt was eyeing the last of what had just been finished and grinned as he shot a glance over at L and Near. Compared to Matt and Mello's fort's design, theirs was simple and primitive. "Are you done?" L asked still keeping a cool outer appearance.

"Yeah!" Mello called out as Matt scampered into their fort.

"Alright then... go!" Though the war had started all was still and quiet. Then as if the thick tension had been snapped in half in the cold air, snowballs went flying. Both sides had unique plans, both sides fueled to win.

"L... should I go now?" Near asked as he managed to evade a ball of cold slush thrown by Mello.

"Yes." With that L began to throw more snowballs to distract Mello and Matt. Near slipped out the back entrance of the fort, and using stealth he crept around the huge snowdrifts. He blended in like a chameleon in it natural habitat. His white apparel was being used to full advantage. He dropped into the first row of trenches, always surveying three steps ahead of himself. L had told him the plan carefully, stealth was their priority in taking the two down. His footsteps made quiet crunches in the snow, but he could hear Mello yelling over them. He looked up to see Mello, fistful of snow, crossing no man's land to the other fort, head on. It was very like him to do something like that. Quickly Near hurried through the small labyrinth a snowball in his hand. He crept up softly behind Matt. Hearing the crunch of snow that he knew wasn't Mello, Matt turned quickly around.

"Don't move." Near ordered, "and put your hands up." Matt's goggles were fogged. He pulled them from over his eyes and bit his lip. "Matt... put your hands up." The gamer did so. "Call to Mello..."

"Do I-"

"Yes." By this time Mello was at the other fort ready to pummel the Near that wasn't there. He overcame his shock quickly and took up position on the stairs above L's head. L continued to throw snowballs at the stubborn blonde, which all hit their target.

"MELLO!" Matt called out. Mello's gaze quickly snapped over to his best friend.

"Dammit..." Mello muttered.

"NEAR SAYS TO SURRENDER OR I GET BURIED IN SNOW!" Matt stepped slightly to the side and Mello could just faintly see Near there, snowball in hand. "HE SAYS SURRENDER..."

Mello cussed under his breath and slowly put his hands up. "I... surrender..." Mello muttered, obviously not happy that he'd lost, especially to Near. He had lost to his idol yes, but one day he would beat all of them.

"He surrenders!" L called to Near. Matt slowly put his hands down and climbed out of the fort. Near followed and they met with L and the grumbling Mello. Red faced and covered in snow they all looked at one another. "Let's all go inside and have a snack shall we?" They all trudged through the snow and into the entryway of Wammy House. They went to L's private study room and discarded all their wet attire. Cheeks red, they all sat in chairs bundled up in blankets to warm themselves up. Watari brought everyone a cup of hot chocolate. Mello's hand twitched, it was _perfect_, he was having an urge for chocolate. Matt and Near sipped their cups slowly. Within a blink L and Mello had every last drop in their cups gone. L reached for the little bowl on the table and popped a handful of m&ms into his mouth. "Thank you all for sharing such a wonderful snow day with me. Hopefully we can all do this again sometime." L smiled at them, his toe curling around the other as he sat in the chair. "Unfortunately I will be leaving for a case, and I don't know when I will be back." They all nodded solemly.

"We'll be waiting for you..." Near said quietly. Matt nodded and Mello popped an m&m into his mouth nodding also.

"We'll miss you L." Matt said smiling.

L smiled at his successors and stood, they weren't the children they use to be. They were all growing up so fast. L sighed as his phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened it. Matt, Mello, and Near's gazes were glued to the cell phone. "Yes. I'm leaving today... yes. I understand...Goodbye." L closed the phone and replaced it back into his pocket. Near and Matt glomped L into a hug. Mello grudgingly, as hugs were not his style, also walked over and joined in on the group hug. L ruffled their hair. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon, I'll solve this case and rush right back."

"We're holding you to that promise." Mello stated staring L down.

L nodded and finally broke away from the hug. Watari was at the door with a warm, new coat for L. The three boys frowned as L left for yet another case. Now, their only wish was that this snow day could've been just a little bit longer, that they could've spent more time with their idol, and their father figure, L.


End file.
